selembar lagi
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ketika ada penyusup dalam keluargamu? Lalu penyusup itu mengambil seluruh kasih sayang yang biasanya kau dapatkan dari anggota keluargamu. Apa yang akan kamu rasakan? Sedih, kesal? Aku sendiri?


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (-sama)

Satu lembar lagi

Apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ketika ada penyusup dalam keluargamu? Lalu penyusup itu mengambil seluruh kasih sayang yang biasanya kau dapatkan dari anggota keluargamu. Apa yang akan kamu rasakan? Sedih, kesal?

Aku sendiri? Yah, meskipun ekstrim namun aku ingin sekali membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan ketika dia merebut kasih sayang itu. Aku ingin dia menderita! Aku ingin dia mati. Dan lebih cepat lebih baik.

Dan parahnya lagi, tidak ada yang tahu bahkan mengerti mengenai perasaanku ini. Seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

Perasaan ini mulai aku rasakan ketika aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Ketika semua anggota keluargaku memberikan ucapan selamat datang kepadaku dan…

.  
.

Dia.

Aku mendengus kesal. Dasar pengganggu suasana.

"Sasuke, ini Sai," ucap Kaa-san padaku." Sai, ini.."

"Aku sudah tahu Mikoto basan. Dia Sasuke," jawab makhluk pengganggu suasana. Aku mencoba untuk menahan senyumku. Aku tahu kalau memotong pembicaraan adalah hal yang tabu di keluarga Uchiha. Namun, keinginanku mengenai Tou-san yang akan memarahi pengganggu suasana ini karena memotong pembicaraan sukses menghilang melihat Tou-san yang tidak menunjukkan respon apapun.

"Sai, mulai sekarang kamu tinggal disini."

Ucapan Tou-san yang tak terduga ini membuatku mendelik tajam ke arah makhluk pucat yang satu ini. Kenapa mahkluk? Ya karena aku tidak sudi menyebutnya manusia. Lihat saja senyumnya yang memuakkan itu. Ingin rasanya aku mencekiknya di depan Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

"Ano… tapi.." wah, makhluk ini bisa bicara rupanya. Yah, katakan kalau kamu tidak mau tinggal akan berterimakasih dengan amat sangat!

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sai."

"Soredemo," dia masih berusaha untuk menolak rupanya. Yah, teruslah. Ganbatte ne..

"Kaa-san sangat khawatir kalau kamu tinggal disana. Itu bukan tempat yang baik Sai. Disana banyak sekali hal yang buruk," ujar Kaa-san.

"Saya sudah tinggal disana sejak kecil. Mikoto –basan," ujar si pucat.

"Keputusan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Titik."

Ucapan Tou-san membuatku membeku seketika. Aku kembali memandangi si pucat ini. Sihir atau susuk apa yang dipakainya untuk membuat Tou-san seperti ini? Lihat saja nanti. Akan kubuat kau tidak betah tinggal disini. Awas!

"Sasuke, antar Sai ke kamarnya," ucap Tou-san.

"Aku tak sudi," ucapku seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kamarku. Aku benar-benar tidak rela ada pengusik disini.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Bagaimana caranya ada orang lain di keluarga ini. Gila!

Esok harinya kudapati Sai yang duduk di meja makan keluarga. Kontan emosiku meluap. Di pagi yang cerah ini aku berharap kalau Sai sudah berangkat ke sekolahnya dan aku tinggal menikmati sarapan tanpa dirinya. Namun rencana yang kuawali dengan bangun agak siang ini gagal karena Kaa-san memintaku untuk mengantarnyake sekolah. Kenapa aku? Ya, karena kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk memindahkan sekolahnya ke sekolahku.

"Sekolahnya namanya SMA Konohagakure. Di sini Cuma ada satu SMA Konoha. Jadi kujamin kamu tidak kesasar," ucapku enteng. Enak saja mau nebeng.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali bertepuk tangan ketika melihat dia memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelasku. Hebat juga anak itu, kupikir dia akan kesasar tapi buktinya dia sudah sampai di sekolah ini dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat. Cih, membuatku illfeel.

Malam harinya aku mendengar percakapan antara Itachi-nii yang baru pulang dari kampus dengan Sai. Salahkanlah arsitektur yang menempatkan kamar Sasuke tepat di depan tangga menuju lantai dua. Sedangkan di bagian bawah tangga adalah ruang keluarga.

"Sasuke memang orangnya begitu. Jangan dipikirkan," ucap Itachi-nii. Emosiku meluap lagi, siapa sih orang ini?

….

Aku menggerutu. Kesal. Ketika kulihat tiga orang bertubuh kekar menghampiriku. Sial, preman itu tahu keberadaanku. Kalau tidak segera melarikan diri aku pasti akan pulang denga luka lebam di sekujur tubuhku. Namun ketika aku membalikkan badan, kulihat dua orang yang bertubuh kekar menghadang jalanku.

"Mau kemana kamu Uchiha?" ucap salah satu dari mereka berlima. Aku sudah mulai menelan ludah. Lebam ya lebam sudah.

"Kalian mau ngapain?"

Suara itu, suara dari seseorang yang aku benci. Kulihat dibalik kerumunan orang yang bertubuh kekar itu. Sai sedang berdiri dengan santainya. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut di wajahnya. Malah, dia tersenyum.

"Woy, Sai. Kemana aja kamu?" ucap preman lain dengan akrabnya. Jangan-jangan dia bersekongkol dengan para preman ini.

"Aku ga kemana-mana kok," ucapnya tenang. "Mau kamu apain dia?"

"o.. si Uchiha sombong ini? Yah… paling Cuma ambil uangnya sama kasih hadiah dikit," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Yare yare. Aku sekarang tinggal sama dia Akahoshi-san," ucap Sai seraya mendekati mereka.

"Nani! Kalau begitu gomenasai hontouni. Wah, gak nyangka kamu bisa tahan sama Uchiha sombong begini."

"Tiap orang punya sisi positifnya," ujar Sai.

"Hm, kata-kata itu lagi. Terakhir aku dengar kau mengucapkannya ketika kami mau membunuhmu.,"

"Tapi tidak jadi kan? Kenapa tidak kerja saja? Kan masih banyak lowongan kerja."

"Yah… sebenarnya kami sudah kerja. Tadi kami baru pulang kerja tapi melihat orang ini dendam kami jadi tumbuh lagi. Yah, apa daya mau dikata."

"Oh, begitu."

Salah satu preman menarikku dan mengancamku ketika Sai masih sibuk mendengarkan pengalaman para preman itu dalam bekerja.

"Sai kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam," ancam preman itu. Tiba- tiba..

"Sudah, ya. Kami mau pulang," kata Sai seraya menarik lenganku." Jaa neee"

Sesampainya di rumah, aku menepis tangannya. Sebenarnya aku mau berterimakasih tetapi rasa dendam ini lebih dalam dari yang aku kira. Kulihat Itachi-nii yang senyum-senyum memandang kami yang pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Sai membalas senyuman Itachi dengan senyum menyebalkannya. Sedangan aku, aku hanya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kamar.

Malam berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Membuatku keluar kamar sekedar untuk mengambil camilan dan menonton televise di ruang keluarga. Namun, niat itu kuurungkan karena kulihat Sai berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon rumah yang berada di atas meja dekat televisi. Dengan iseng aku menguping.

"Tenang saja Mikoto-basan. Saya tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma agak pusing."

"Hai hai. Mi- eh maaf Kaa-san."

Kulihat dia mengambil tisu yang tergeletak di atas meja. Mau ngapain dia?

"Ya. Aku akan segera tidur," ucapnya seraya menaruh kembali gagang telepon di tempatnya semula. Tisu yang entah diapakan oleh dia tadi dimasukkan ke dalam kantongnya. Dia berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku segera menghalangi jalannya.

"Ada apa Sasu.. ikh..!"

Aku memojokkannya ke dinding. Dia merintih kesakitan. Lemah sekali anak ini.

"Sasuke, tolong. Aku mau ke kamar," pintanya.

"Sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku Sai. Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" ucapku seraya terus memojokkannya.

"Baiklah, kau mau yang sejujurnya atau sebagian?"

"Sejujurnya."

"Baiklah, kupikir kau tidak akan percaya dengan ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku adalah kembaranmu. Sasuke," jawabnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Sekarang ijinkan aku ke kamar," pintanya.

"Uso! Aku tidak punya kembaran!" bentakku. Aku mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok sekuat tenaga. Dia jatuh terduduk.

"Hei hei! Sasuke! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Ya Tuhan."

Itachi-nii menghampiri Sai yang sedang duduk dengan menutup separuh wajahnya. Kulihat cairan merah meluncur deras dari sana. Itachi-nii mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya. Dan selama itu pula aku tidak bergerak dan menahan napas.

"Pusing? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Itachi-nii.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

"Kau mau jawaban? Cepat telepon ambulan dan kau akan dapat jawabannya nanti," kata Itachi-nii.

Entah kenapa aku juga mengikuti kata-katanya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit…..

Kulihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san berlari ke arah aku dan Itachi-nii. Mereka memandang ke arahku dan mengalihkannya ke arah Itachi-nii. Lalu mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang secara personal tanpa melibatkanku.

"Sasuke, ini jawabanmu," kata Itachi-nii seraya memberikan sebuah amplop padaku. Aku segera membuka dan membaca isinya. Mataku terbelalak seketika.

"Dulu, Sai diculik karena saingan bisnis. Setelah beberapa tahun penyelidikan, akhirnya penculiknya tertangkap namun mereka mengatakan kalau mereka telah membuang Sai. Waktu kau kecelakaan, Sai yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Dan itulah awal dari semua ini. Kupikir kau punya hubungan batin dengannya tetapi semuanya jauh dari yang aku perkirakan. Untuk menyakinkan bahwa dia adalah kembaranmu, Tou-san menyarankan tes DNA. Dan hasilnya terbukti positif. Dia kembaranmu Sasuke."

Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Aku masih tidak percaya namun hasil tes yang kupegang ini membuktikannya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sai.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan. Kami semua menghampirinya.

"Leukemia akut. Dan semakin parah mengingat belum ada tindakan pengobatan yang intensif," kata dokter itu.

"Apa bisa.."

"Bisa, Sai sudah sadar."

Kami segera masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan nuansa serba putih itu. Kulihat Sai yang seddang tertidur pulas. Namun, gerak refleknya masih bisa diacungi jempol.

Aku merasa bersalah, sangat. Aku merasa bulir air mata turun dengan deras dari kedua mataku ini. Kulihat Sai memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke?"

"Gomen! Gomenasai! Aku.. aku sangat jahat kepadamu Sai. Gomenasai!"

"Aku masih baru masuk di kehidupanmu. Aku tidak bisa menilai. Lagian, labeling adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku jamin," jawabnya dengan senyum yang sering kubilang memuakkan itu. Tapi ,kenapa aku merasa senang melihat dia yang tersenyum seperti itu? Entahlah.

…

Sejak saat itu aku berusaha untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Namun, kurasa hal itu tak usah kulakukan mengingat Sai yang selalu marah ketika ada orang yang mengungkit-ungkit penyakitnya.

Flashback on

"Sai, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Biasa, tidak bisakah kau tidak menanyakan hal yang selalu ditanyakan oleh orang lain ketika datang disini?

"Aku.. hanya."

"Permintaanku sederhana. Aku ingin dianggap seperti dulu."

"Memang bisa? Kau sudah rusak Sai, penyakitmu akut. Dan kau masih ingin dianggap seperti dulu? Sekarang berbeda," entah kenapa kalimat itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulutku. Sai memandangku tak percaya. Aku secara tak sadar menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku.

"Aku pikir kau sudah mau mengerti. Aku pikir aku bisa sedikit istirahat. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk mengerti. Dan aku Cuma mau kau mengerti diriku."

Ucapan Sai membuatku menyadari kalau selama ini Sai selalu berkorban untukku. Kulihat Sai membaca sambil berbaring terlentang. Dengan paksa aku tarik buku itu yang ternyata sebuah buku mengenai karya lukis.

"Sasuke, kembalikan!" ucapnya geram ketika aku menelusuri bagian daftar isi buku itu.

"Membaca sambil berbaring bisa membuat matamu rusak!" ucapku.

"Aku tidak bisa selain berbaring," ucapnya. "Lagian itu kurang satu bab lagi dan aku selesai membacanya."

"Biar kubacakan!"

Flashback off

Dan hal itu merupakan awal dari persaudaraan kami yang semakin akrab. Aku merasa senang ketika ada orang yang mau memahami karakterku dan kebiasaanku. Sebagai gantinya, aku berusaha untuk memahami Sai.

Setiap sepulang sekolah aku membacakan isi buku seni itu untuk Sai. Meskipun aku sering salah eja maupun cara membaca, aku berusaha untuk bisa mengucapkannya. Terkadang, Sai tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas mendengarkan aku yang salah eja maupun cara membaca sebuah kata maupun istilah asing. Aku merasa senang sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bisa beli buku yang membosankan seperti ini? lagian isinya rata-rata adalah praktek. Sebagian kecil saja yang isinya teori," tanyaku seraya membolak-balik halaman demi halaman buku itu.

"Siapa bilang aku beli? Aku dapat buku itu dari kompetisi melukis setahun lalu. Kebetulan aku dapat juara satu. Jadi dapat itu deh," ucapnya.

"Cih, yang benar saja."

"Kau meremehkanku?" tanyanya. Lalu dengan segera dia mengambil tasku yang kutaruh di atas meja di dekat kasurnya. Lalu dia mengambil secarik kertas dan pensil dari tasku. Kontan aku berusaha untuk merebut kedua benda itu dari tangannya.

"Hei! Kau mau apa?"

"Shhh… hus! Diam saja dan perhatikan!" ucapnya. Tangannya mulai menggambar sketsa kasar dan tak lama kemudian sketsa itu membentuk wajah. Setelah kuperhatikan secara mendetail..

Eh, bukankah itu aku?

"Yah, sudah jadi. Ini adalah lukisan Sasuke-sama sang pangeran sekolah dengan seribu penggemar di berbagai kalangan. Hah, lebih tepatnya sketsa sih, hehehe."

Diberikannya sketsa itu padaku. Aku takjub. Gambarnya begitu mendetail. Pantas saja dia menjadi juara satu.

"Yah, mau tak mau aku harus percaya padamu. Oh ya, setelah kau baca buku ini, apa kamu mau mempraktekkan apa yang tertulis di buku ini?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, saat ini aku masing bisa menguasai bidang mural."

"Apa kamu pernah praktek sebelumnya?"

"Sudah, coba kamu datang ke jalan kuro hana. Disana banyak muralku yang dipajang di pagar beton pembatas."

"Itu namanya bukan dipajang Sai!"

Dan kami tertawa bersama.

…

Hari demi hari berlalu, aku masih setia membacakan buku itu untuk Sai. Sai juga masih setia mendengarkan dan membenarkan ejaanku. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku membacakan buku itu untuk Sai. Ini adalah hari ketiga Sai ada di rumah. Kedua orang tuaku mengijinkan Sai untuk pulang.

"Sai, tinggal tiga lembar lagi. Kurasa hari ini akan selesai."

"Mendingan tidak usah kamu bacakan Sasuke, aku sudah bisa jalan-jalan."

"Yah, hush hush! Kamu, duduk! Aku,baca."

"Sasuke… kan aku sudah bisa baca sendiri."

"Nanggung. Lagian aku mulai suka sama isinya."

"Yah, terserah. Tapi kali ini dan seterusnya aku tidak akan membenarkan ejaan dan kesalahan bacamu ya. Hehehe."

Deg

Entah ada angin apa yang membuatku kaget dan merasa aneh ketika mendengar kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh Sai.

Namun, kutepis pikiran buruk itu. Aku mau Sai sembuh!

Aku mulai membaca dan Sai mulai mendengarkan. Ketika sudah sampai di lembar kedua..

"Sasu.."

Kudengar suara Sai yang merintih pelan. Aku menutup buku yang kubaca. Wajah Sai memucat. Tiba-tiba tangannya meraih lenganku.

"Pusing?" tanyaku. Sai hanya mengangguk lemah. Aku segera membantunya berdiri dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati diatas ranjang di kamarnya. Kuselimuti tubuhnya.

"Sak-kit…."

"Sabar Sai. Sabar. Aku akan memanggil Itachi-nii," ucapku seraya menuju ke kamar Itachi-nii. Ku ketuk pintunya hingga dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Hari ini, Sai harus berada di rumah sakit lagi.

Esok harinya, kedua orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk tetap masuk sekolah. Aku sebenarnya ingin membolos. Namun, kedua orang tuaku tetap memaksaku untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku terpaksa meninggalkan Sai dengan janji bahwa aku akan langsung menuju ke rumah sakit dan akan membacakan lembaran terakhir buku itu untuknya.

Aku berangkat dengan tergesa-gesa. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Aku bahkan tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah segera pulang.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. aku segera bergegas menuju tempat parkir ketika salah seorang temanku memanggilku.

"Sasuke, aku sekarang ulang tahun. Ayo kita rayain dengan teman-teman sekelas."

"Ta-ta- tapi," aku berusaha menghindar namun teman-temanku yang lain memegangi kedua tanganku dan menarikku masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kami makan bersama. Ketika kulirik jam yang menggantung di dinding, aku sudah di kelas ini selama satu jam. Dengan cepat kuhabiskan makananku dan aku segera melarikan diri dari kelas itu.

Hari ini entah kenapa aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Sai. Ketika sampai di ruang yang biasa di tempati Sai, kulihat Kaa-san yang menangis di pelukan Tou-san. Itachi-nii bersandar di tembok dengan wajah mulai merasakan hal buruk mengenai Sai. Dan hal itu terjadi…..

….

Aku masih membawa buku kesayangan Sai ketika aku berdiri di depan sebuah nisan yang masih beberapa hari di tancapkan disana. Aku masih bertanya-tanya hingga sekarang.

"Kenapa kau begitu cepat pergi? Padahal kurang satu lembar lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

Author's note:

Bagaimana para reader? Apa jauh dari yang diharapkan? Review please…


End file.
